wanderer
by ebonyrose778
Summary: "i..i can't feel anything, no one can see me and i can only slowly forget, forget what it feels like to be happy, to be sad and to be loved..." clary fray was sixteen when she and her family were brutally murdered. she is slowly losing her memories and soon can barley remember her name. until someone can see her, she is all alone. until him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I sat and watch from a distance, as the third and final coffin was lowered into the hole where it would be giving back to the earth. After the burial was finish people slowly started to got home until only one man was left standing. The man was in his early forties and had gray in his white blonde hair. I walk over to him and stood with him, he looked like he was on he verge of tears. As I turned I put my hand on his shoulder knowing he couldn't see, hear, or feel me and said" goodbye daddy, I love you." And then I left my old life behind, with no home, no purpose, and not another soul to wander with.

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please be nice and give constructive comments ill try to update when ever I get the chance **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_I was sitting in tree when I heard it. A soft haunting voice was singing a strange song that made me shiver. It faded away and I relaxed again, then I heard it a scream that came from a women. MOM. She sounded furious, frightened and then in pain. __Silence__._

_I ran towards the manor were we were staying for a week or two. "MOM! MOM WHATS GOING ON!?" I yelled as I sprinted past the lush greenery towards were I could now here john, my older brother shouting colorfully at someone. BANG!.THUD. And then silence. I snuck behind a bush and peaked out to see what happened. What I saw would haunt me forever. My mother was laying on the lawn face down, blood pooling around her head and soaking into the ground and john my dear brother had been shot though the head a point blank. I gasped when some one grabbed me from behind .I felt them slit my throat, agony, my body going limp and then I was weightless. I watched as my families' killer dragged our bodies down to the bank and throw them into the creek__. __And then I was at my funeral._

I woke up from my usual nightmare. I glance around seeing that I was in a park of some sort near a creek very much like the one my body was tossed into. Standing the fabric of my white night gown like dress shifted until it was smooth and perfect. I wandered onto the over pass that connected to a nature walk. I stood on the railing of the walkway and started to walk up and down signing softly to my self "London Bridge is falling down" over and over again. sometimes i wonder why people can't see me, when i was alive my red hair and bright green eyes stood out like a beacun in a sea of black, brown and blonde. Halfway through my song a saw a girl not much older than me walk past. She looks like what people would call a super model, hair dark as ebony, eyes that couldn't decide whether their coal black or a dark chocolate brown lean and willowy. She walks like she knew it too. I was Fascinated by the living, how they would go about their lives worried by mortal things and what feel things I could no longer felt. I would sometimes follow the ones that looked more interesting. With nothing better to do I hopped down from the railing and began to trail her. We walked out of the park and into the city. I had always loved New York; it was so full of life and people It made me feel a sliver of happiness to look at all the shops and people. Suddenly the girl turned a sharp right into an ally. She stopped and waited and I stood behind a dumpster, curious to see what she was waiting for.

Then I saw him.

**so how was that guys and thanks to my very first reviewer jordy3333.i promise the rest of the chapters will be longer and sorry for any spelling mistakes. bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: new names

**Disclaimer**

**Ellis: you got to say it **

**Me: but I don't want to **

**E: do it or ill put jax in the toilet again**

**Me: not my baby boy!**

**E: say it then**

**Me: fine, I do not own the immortal instrument series no matter how much I want it to be..*****Mumbles something*******

**E: what was that?...**

**Me: nothing**

**Ps. Ellis is my bff and also my conscious and better judgment. Jax is my cat. Oh and clary's cloths change to suit her mood. Usually it's the gown because her mood is sullen.**

The boy looked like a fallen angle with his golden hair, well toned tanned skin and golden eyes the colour of melted butter. And I would have loved to touch his soft messy golden curls if I could. I would have believed that he was an angle too if he hadn't opened his mouth. "Wow Izzy, look like a skank much. Or are you dressing up for me? " His voice was full of sarcasm and arrogance that it made rethink about him being an angle, he wore his ass on his head like a hat with pride. _An asshat then_ I smiled as I thought of the new name of this person. I looked at the girl he called Izzy, and he was right about her outfit being a little revealing, she was wearing short shorts and a singlet that had a low cut and bright sparkly pink pumps. "Well Jace I would have thought flirting with your sister would be a little low for you but I guess I was wrong." She replied. The boy _Jace, I think I preferred asshat I thought,_ just smirked and asked "well, did you get it or no- someone's here" he stopped mid sentence I shrunk back but I don't know why,_ they can't see me I thought, no one can. _Asshat started scanning the alleyway in search of the intruder he sensed. His eyes stopped at the dumpster I was hiding behind " who's their, come out and show your self." When nothing happened he called out again. "I know your there, and you have to come out some time." I couldn't take it anymore, I bolted out from behind the dumpster and out on the street knowing that they couldn't have possibly have seen me. Even so I kept on thinking I could here them behind me hot in pursuit of me. Finally I made it to the park were I had woken up this morning and climbed an old oak tree near the creek. I don't know how long I sat there think about the girl named Izzy or the boy I had named asshat_, so his real name is jace… I still like asshat better, it suits him I_ thought _what s interesting is_ _he can see me _I dismissed the thought_. No he can't no one can or ever will._ All that night I couldn't stop thinking about golden boy. I felt a unfamiliar emotion stir inside of me when I thought about his soft curls that just made it below his ears, his well toned body and the confidence in his voice and posture. _What's wrong with me!?_

_Wrong with me? _I shook my head and laid back against the tree, thinking about asshat and pink pumps, my new name for that girl. I wonder what they were doing before I ran… hmmm now that's something I wanna know.

I made a decision when I woke in the morning_. I'm going to follow then just for something to do…_ so I set off in skinny jeans, sneakers and a death to Barbie t-shirt (**hehe.. got that from the lost hero ****)** hoping to blend in_ if asshat can really see me_.

I was walking down a shady street when I saw three figures dressed in black slip down an ally way. Curiosity one over caution and I followed,_ what could happen? I'm already dead for lord's sake!_ When I turned to peer around the corner, I saw the three figures had surrounded a small, scrawny boy with green hair and blue eyes. When I came and stood not 3 feet away from them and duck behind a garbage can, just incase. I saw he had a dagger pressed up to his throat by the tallest figure that was growling" cut the crap! Tell us what you know or I'm gonna make you regret it!" I was a bit surprised when the small boy looked defiantly at the figure that was obviously a man from the sound of his voice. His only answer was " you think you can make me give away my boss? Well forget it! Nothing you can do will ever succumb the punishment that Sebastian will do to me!" and with that the kick the figure in the gut, and in the moment of confusion bolted down the street and past incoming traffic and turned a corner. "Dammit!" the smaller figure shouted, "he was our only lead!" she went over and kick the garbage next to me, it startled me and made me jump from my cover. I felt three eyes on my as I stood there frozen from shock, before saying, " shit, talking mushrooms" and sprinting back the way I came. I sprinted up the street straight through people and trees and even through a few bikes. None of them yelled at me or even acknowledge my presence. I heard pounding footsteps behind hind me and I turned around to look over my shoulder and saw the taller one in front of the other two people. His hood had fallen of while he was chasing me and I was not surprised to see it was asshat . I looked at his companions to see pink pumps and a guy with ice blue eyes and didn't look like he smiled much. _I will name you gay! _I smiled at the irony of it. Both of them were wearing all black leather, even pink pumps was wearing black leather boots. " shitshitshitshitSHIT! LEACE ME ALONE ASSHAT! WHY CAN YOU FREACKING SEE ME!" I yelled as I skidded into an ally and climbed the fire escape and ducked down behind the bars and waited in silence. It wasn't long until I heard asshat slow down and stop and look around. Pink pumps and gay were not long behind him. "well this is just great! We lost our lead and some one was spying on us with out us knowing! And they ALSO GOT AWAY!" yelled pink pumps. Her face was red with anger as she cornered

Gay and asshat " and YOU!" she said pointing at asshat " you Jace let THAT DEAMON GO! IT TOOK ME AGES TO CONVINCE KALIE TO TELL ME! IT COST ME MY FAVOURITE GUCCI HEELS! MY FAVOURITE! YOU OWE MY FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS JACE! SO PAY UP!" she yelled sticking her hand out. Jace stood there calmly the whole time, obviously this wasn't the first time pink pumps had gone on a rampage, acutely it looked like she did it frequently. " no izzy im not giving you four hundred dollars, and may I remind you that im not the nly one who messed up, yesterday you let someone follow you. So no." he said it in a way that finalized the decision, no questions asked. They all started to argue while I leaned against the railing, and started to laugh my pants off, I couldn't help myself! They reminded me of me and my also dead brother, but I don't see him much because unlike him I didn't move on. I felt 3 pairs of eyes on me for the second time today as I pissed my pant laughing, metaphorically of course. When I finnaly stopped laughing I looked down to see them all frozen with dumbfounded expressions. Asshat was the first of them to recover from the shock "who are you?" he asked suspiciously, narrowed eyes glaring at me. " why should I tell you, asshat? I can't say I don't know because id be lying but …. I won't tell you my name or how I know, jace wayland." I smirked at their shock faces. Even I was surprised at my cockiness. " well I sorry too to say, but its time I leave." I vaulted down from the fire escape and started to slowly walk away. I gave a small smile when pink pumps march up and tried to grab arm and spin me around, but only succeeded in gasping thin air and stumbling. I turned around and gave a grim smile at her" im afraid that won't work pink pumps, im surprised you can even see me… you people are the first in 20 or something years, I honestly can't remember how long its been, as is my curse" I walked away yet again before gay called out questionably" why do you call us weird things" I looked at him and said" I give you a name based on my first impressions, for example" I pointed at asshat" he is asshat." I heard pink pumps laugh " and you" I said pointing at the raven haired girl" are pink pumps" that made asshat laugh. When he stopped he asked" what's alec name then" I looked at gay before saying " he is gay" that made asshat and pink pumps collapse on the ground laughing till they could laugh no more. Mean while gay had gone bright red with embarrassment. I looked at him wondering why. I had only called him happy?. " why are you embarrassed? I only called you gay? I find it quite ironic because you don't look very happy" I said innocently. Realization and relief replace the embarrassment on gay face. He rolled his eye at pink pumps and asshat. " well this was nice and all but I have to goooo so…..bye" I said before spinning on my heel, speed walking away.

They caught up with me right away. Asshat looked at me strangely before saying" what makes you think were going to let you go?" I smirked" well I didn't think you would." He frowned when I said this " well then.. This will be easier than I thought." I smiled at him malisiously" ohh, but I wasn't plnning for it to be easy" I said before spreading my arms out, closeing my eyes before falling down on my back and through the ground…..


End file.
